Little Wonders
by RavenGrayson91
Summary: Second part to Sober, 10 years passed since the last chapter of Sober.. what will Raven & Robin do to stick together forever¿? how will they face the new challenge ahead? R&R PLEASE!


OMG

OMG! Can't believe I have some spare time for writing a fan fiction! Especially the second part of Sober! Ok please review – now with the story mwahahahhaa

Ten years later… more evil laughter

Raven opened her eyes lazily; this was not the first time this had happened to her during the course of this week. Her head was still spinning; she tried to focus her eyes on the person beside her

"Rae, are you ok?" a traffic light costumed man (he was no longer 18, he was now 28 and loving it) asked her as he stroked her hair softly.

"Yeah, I think so, what's wrong with me? I controlled my emotions pretty well you know" he snorted as she rolled her eyes "Oh Azar! You brought me to the hospital?!"

"Rae I know you think I'm a bit overprotective but this is the third time you faint during a battle this week, I need to be sure what's going wrong with you, ok?" he said half smiling

"In my opinion there's nothing wrong with her" the doctor said as he analyzed her blood test's results. "Her symptoms are perfectly normal but you'd better start buying diapers and stuff Mr. Grayson… you are going to have a baby!"

Robin carried Raven in his arms as he entered merrily to his room. He placed her softly on his bed and removed the streak of mauve hair that slightly covered her pale face. His eyes fixed on her tenderly, and hers on his, a smile curled on both of their lips. Robin kissed her lightly on her cold lips and then kissed her belly. A tear of happiness rolled silently down her cheek and he hugged her tightly. They heard soft giggles coming out from under the bed.

"Kiara, Toby! What are you two doing under the bed? I think we deserve an explanation or else I'll have to call the tickler grumpy ogre…" Robin said humorously

"Auntie Rae!"

"You're back!"

Two children came from under the bed and hugged Raven tightly. The green eyed blonde stuck her tongue out at Robin and the blue eyed green boy mimicked her.

"Hi guys; missed me?" raven teased

"Auntie Rae! Auntie Rae!" Robin said in a child-like tone "There's no hello's for Uncle Robin?"

"Hmmm I think there is" Kiara said mockingly

"I think there is too" Toby repeated as he threw his arms around the Boy Wonder

"Momma said she wanted to talk to you as soon as you were back" the blonde girl exclaimed timidly

"How about meeting them at the main room?" Robin suggested

"YES!" the two siblings screamed

Robin kissed once more Raven's belly and the little ones giggled and headed to the main room.

"Mom! Dad! They are back!!" the little ones screamed.

"I'm glad your back guys!" Beast Boy said as he ruffled Toby's hair

"Hey guys, why don't we have lunch outside with the rest of the titans? It's a beautiful day!" Terra exclaimed as she packed food into a picnic basket.

"Wonderful!" Raven and Robin said at the same time.

Cyborg, Bee, Starfire and Red Star were waiting for them at the back of the tower with a huge picnic arranged. They all had lunch together, as they always did. Robin and Raven thought that they'd better tell them later, not now. The day was indeed beautiful, only some clouds interrupted the blueness of the sky; the soft breeze blowing from the sea was really pleasant.

"Mommy?" Toby asked curiously

"Yes Toby?"

"Does auntie Rae have sweets or candies on her tummy?"

"Why do you ask that Toby?"

Kiara was the one who answered.

"Well… because Uncle Robin likes to kiss it and talk to it a LOT"

Raven blushed as the words escaped from the little blonde's lips. All the titans looked at them more than suspiciously.

"Oh man! Is that what I think I'm thinking?" Cyborg inquired

"We are going to be parents!" Robin said holding Raven tightly next to him "Raven's two months' pregnant!"

Omg, that was so weird to write! Anyway hope you guys liked it... it was like a prologue. I'm kind of excited you know... about being back to writing! Yay this is going to be much shorter than Sober + the chapters will be shorter.

Tell me what you think about it!!


End file.
